


Domestic Life

by Melime



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They finally managed to get their twin babies asleep at the same time.





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vida Doméstica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866619) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 13 - domestic bliss.

She closed the door as quietly as she could, getting the twins to sleep at the same time was a small miracle, and she wasn't about to waste it.

She walked over to Medusa, practically tossing herself on her lap. "They are finally asleep," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Both? And how did you managed that?" Medusa said, teasing.

"A gift of the gods, I have no doubt. It's been what, a week?" She nuzzled closer to Medusa.

As much as she always wanted children, and had no regrets about having them, she missed spending time with her wife, instead of having to alternate their sleeping schedule so that they could both get some sleep.

"Or longer. I wonder if this happens to all twins," Medusa said, patting her hair.

"Just a couple more months and they should start sleeping at night, then maybe we can too."

"I do miss that," Medusa said, but by her wife's soft breathing she could tell that she was already asleep.

This was the life that Medusa never even knew that she wanted to have, but one that she definitively assumed she wouldn't belong to. And yet there she was, living a happy domestic life with her lovely wife and her adorable daughters. Life couldn't be better.


End file.
